Haven't I Been There Done That?
by Production of Punk
Summary: Bella Swan Brook is a vampire who's been hurt one too many times as a human. The only ones she keeps close are those who are in her coven, her family. What will happen when she meets Edward, a vampire who seems to like her very, very much? REVIEW ME xD
1. The Family

**A/N: Hey dearest reader ppls! I have pictures of Bella's family and Edward's familia too. Just so you guys know. And I think that Hayden Christensen is a very awesome Edward Cullen. And I hope that you guys enjoy my story as much as i did writing it! Don't forget to review pretty pretty please! D**

* * *

Bella sat on the couch in her large room pulling her younger sister's soft light brown hair into two pigtails. 

" Thank you Bella!" Kristen yelled happily. She looked like an average 6 year old.

" Sure Kris." Bella got up and went into the adjoining bathroom to get a hair scrunchie for her to tie her own chocolate brown hair up in a messy ponytail. She smiled slightly when she looked in the mirror and saw her reflection: a seventeen-year-old body that would stay that way forever. Her features were flawless, not to brag or anything but they were. Her body was curvy and petite. Her nose was slightly pointed and her lips were luscious. Her hair went a little bit past her shoulders and her bangs were parted to the side. She looked beautiful, but she couldn't help it being what she was and all.

A vampire. That's what she is. That's what everyone in the house that they were living in is. They are the walking dead. They are the monsters you fear at night, the soulless creatures that lounge in the dark, the animals that evoke the fear in your hearts.

That's bull and Bella and her family knew it. The legends about them are a disgrace. Most of it is a lie but then some of it isn't. They do drink blood but Bella and her coven are what vampires call vegetarian; they don't drink from humans. They are proud of that. They have learned to control their bloodlust for humans over the centuries.

Bella took Kristen's cold hand in her equally cold one and they glided gracefully down the stairs. Tristan was lying lopsidedly on the couch, flipping through the channels. He looked up when he heard and smelled Bella coming down the steps. He smiled at them and then turned his attention back to the television. Elizabeth sat next to him, filing her nails. Aiden was very into his Nintendo DS and didn't look like he was about to quit anytime soon. Jason and Vincent were in the game room playing on the ps2 and yelling obscenities very loudly.

" Stop freakin yelling! It hurts our too goddamn sensitive ears!" Tristan yelled, stopping channel surfing for a second.

"Oooow!!!!! What is wrong with you Tristan?! We are all sitting right here and we are vampires too so we too have the too goddamn sensitive hearing thing!" Elizabeth reprimanded, slapping the back of his head.

"Ow!" Tristan yelped.

Aiden quickly stopped the yelling by using his power to control people. " You all stop now or I will make you all kill yourselves." It was an empty threat but they all stopped bickering. Aiden was changed when he was 10 so he doesn't look very old but he is really older than Aaron, who took up the role of being dad. Aiden has been around for 8,382 years, not including his human years. Aiden, who saw that Aaron wouldn't make it without being changed, changed Aaron when he was 27.Then came Elizabeth. A bear in the woods attacked her when she was around 15 and when Aiden brought her home she was bleeding profusely. Aaron took the honor of changing her, reigning over his thirst for human blood and proving to himself that he could be good. Bella was found by Elizabeth out in the woods as well. Bella isn't sure what had happened out there but only knew that she is truly thankful towards Aaron for changing her and saving her life. Bella found Jason and then Kristen and then Vincent and that was their family. Tristan was a lone vampire and didn't have anyone so Bella's family took him in.

They love each other and banter playfully but have to watch what they are doing because their powers are dangerous. Aaron can see what others are doing at any time and place. Aiden could control people. Controlling the weather is what Elizabeth does. Jason could sense others' emotions and change them. Tristan was twice as fast, strong and alert in every way as any normal vampire. Kristen controls the elements: earth, wind, fire, and water. Vincent could see what might happen in the future and then there is Bella. Bella has a very strong power, one that took her over one hundred years to control. Bella can read minds, and when she comes into contact with other vampires, she can take their power and use it for however long she pleases. They were one of the strongest groups of vampires around and well respected by all of their kind.

" You guys wanna go to the mall or something?" Bella asked her sisters, who were obviously getting impatient with the boys.

"Yay!" Kristen yelped and ran upstairs and was back in 5 seconds, dressed and ready to go.

"Ok. I have to get dressed. Will you help me Bella?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ok, Liza." Bella said and they both ran up the three flights of stairs to Elizabeth's room. She had a few sofas and recliners and a little coffee table and to top it all off, a huge big screen plasma TV complete with DVD player. They quickly scanned through her closet and Bella pulled out a maroon tank top, designer jeans and a pair of gray chucks.

Bella then went to pick out her own clothes and pulled out her favorite frayed denim skirt and a black tank top that conformed to her shape nicely. They were down stairs in 2 minutes.

" Will you come Tristan?" Bella asked sweetly.

" I don't know. Do you want me to?"

" Just say yes or no, Tristan."

"Alright, alright. But only because I know you want me too because you think that I am oh so freakin hott." He got off the chair and walked over to them, draping his arm around Bella's shoulders.

Bella rolled her eyes conspicuously. " Anyone else coming?"

Jason was there in the blink of an eye with his arm around Elizabeth's waist. Vincent and Aiden got up too. They walked out to the garage. Bella drove a midnight black Ferrari F430 Spyder and brought Aiden, Elizabeth and Kristen. Tristan hauled along the rest in his black Toyota FTX truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Heads turned and eyes stared as Bella and Tristan pulled into the Forks Mall parking lot. They have the nicest cars in the whole town and everyone knew it. It was cloudy, like it always was in Forks so the sun didn't shine, which is a good thing because if someone saw them in the sun, they might have gotten like an aneurysm or something. Not a nice thought. All of the Brooks got out of their cars. Tristan was by Bella with his arm snaked around her waist in a second. Jason did the same with Elizabeth and the younger looking vampires made gagging noises and rolled theirs eyes.

"If you guys wanted to make your kissy faces and all that we could have just stayed at home." Vincent said, annoyed and slightly embarrassed about his elder siblings' behavior.

"Or you could have just stayed home and NOT make kissy faces!" Kristen giggled.

"I like that idea the best." Aiden agreed.

Tristan turned around and made a 'cut it out' motion to the kids. They all stuck their tongues out at him and rolled their eyes. As if they were going to listen to him anyways.

"Tristan, get your hands off me." Bella commanded as she pried Tristan's arm off of her waist only to have it come worming back with double the enthusiasm.

"Why? You know you like it." He waggled his eyebrows.

" There are little children present." Elizabeth pointed out as they entered the building.

"Thank you for pointing out the obviously obvious." Jason mocked her. She punched his arm. He kept a manly face for a second and then let it down and whimpered, "Ow."

"Hey! I am older than all of you guys!" Aiden argued.

"No you're not. You're only ten," Jason bugged him.

" Can I just remind you that I am turning eight thousand three hundred and seventy three this year?" Aiden said indignantly.

Elizabeth squealed in delight, " Bella, isn't that just the cutest top you have ever seen?!"

Bella smiled. Elizabeth said that every time they went to the mall. " Yes. It is Liz. You should buy it and then admire it on yourself for a few days and then throw it into the back of your closet like you do with every other piece of clothing that you buy."

Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. "What is the fun of going to the mall if you can't buy anything, Bella? Gees, what is wrong with you?"

Bella giggled softly in response. " Okay. How about, I take Elizabeth shopping and then you guys can go to the arcade or whatever."

There were mumbled agreements from everyone except Aiden. " What do you think I am Bella? Ten?"

Vincent leaned over and yelled, "Race you there!"

Then Aiden and Vincent were zooming off at human pace towards the arcade. Jason shrugged his shoulders and ran after them, followed by Kristen. Tristan lingered for a few moments.

"Bye Bella." Then he leaned forward, puckering his lips and expecting a good-bye kiss from her.

"Tristan, are you alright? What are you doing? " Bella asked giving him a look that suggested that he was mentally unsound.

"Waiting for you to give me a kiss good bye!" He replied.

Elizabeth began to impatiently tap her foot. Then she shoved her hand in his face and said, " Yeah, well that is obviously not gonna happen so me and Bella will just be going now." Elizabeth linked her arm through Bella's and walked into the store she saw displaying the shirt that she had made a fuss over. " He is sooo cute sometimes isn't he?" Elizabeth asked rifling through the racks.

" Um…do you need a CAT scan?" Bella paused and looked at her sister.

" No. I am perfectly fine. Thank you very much!" Elizabeth replied pulling a shirt off of the rack and draping it over her arm. "It's just he adores you! It is really cute."

"Same with you and Jason."

"Yeah but I don't mind kissing Jason. You shouldn't mind kissing Tristan. We all know that you like him as much as he likes you."

They sifted through the clothing quietly for a few seconds when all of a sudden, Elizabeth let out a gasp and grabbed Bella's arm. " Oh my gosh, Bella!"

Bella looked around, bewildered. " What? What happened?"

"We should so go to Victoria's Secret."

A pause.

" Are you sure you don't need a CAT scan?"

"Yes. I am perfectly sane. Don't you need some bras or underwear or anything?" Elizabeth asked desperately.

" I don't wear underwear that has a string going up my butt." Bella said in an 'as a matter of fact' voice.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. " Well then don't buy those! Please Bella! I wanna go!"

Bella knew why of course: for Jason. The whole family knew about what they were doing upstairs at night but didn't really care because they knew that Jason and Elizabeth were meant for each other and that they are really over centuries old but stuck in younger bodies. Bella sighed. " Alright. But if I hear any thumping and earthquake like movements we are never taking you shopping again."

" Ok Bella. I promise we'll be quieter." She paid for her clothes quickly and walked giddily out of the door and into Victoria's Secret, Bella trailing behind her.

Bella sat on a little stool that they had in the store and hummed to herself, not wanting to look at any of the lacy, silky, satiny contraptions that they sold at this particular store. Elizabeth then appeared by her side and they spent another hour looking at clothes in other stores.

" I think that we should go pick up the guys and Kristen now." Bella suggested.

" That would be a good idea. Who knows what kind of trouble they are getting themselves into? I don't think it was a good idea to let them go unsupervised." Elizabeth shuddered at the idea of what they could be doing.

" What are you talking about? They have Ja- wait, no. Um…what about A- nope. Um… well, I mean they do have Kristen looking out for them."

They picked up their pace and made it to the arcade in two minutes. Jason and Tristan were wrestling on the floor and Vincent and Aiden were cheering them on. Kristen had her hands on her face, hiding them from her view. The other few people in the arcade stared at them too.

" Tristan! What are you guys doing?!" Bella scolded.

" We were only wrestling. No harm done." Jason answered, getting off of the floor and helping Tristan to his feet.

The girls rolled their eyes and Bella took Kristen's hand in hers and said that they should go now. There were a series of complaints but in the end, they were heading home. Aiden was talking about Tristan and Jason's wrestling match the whole time they were in the car. When they got home, Bella was happy to see that Aaron's Lexus was parked in the garage.

" Hey Aaron." Bella greeted when they walked into the house. She gave him a hug and pecked him on the cheek. He returned the gestures politely.

There was a series of greetings directed toward him and Kristen jumped on him and yelled " Daddy!" He laughed and held her.

Bella exchanged pleasantries with him for a few minutes then went up to her room to listen to some music. She had quite an extensive selection that she had accumulated over the centuries. She popped in a random CD into her expensive sound system and lay down on her couch. Soon she fell asleep, which is strange because vampires don't sleep.

Bella is a unique vampire. She is a vampire but still maintains some of her human qualities. She still blushes and she also sleeps and sometimes-when she wants to, when she is nervous, she'll trip on something and her eyes are still the same chocolaty brown that they were before she was changed. She hated and loved those things about herself. She hated those traits because she saw them as imperfections but she loved them because they were the only things that she had left of her human life.

Morning dawned too quickly in Bella's opinion. She wanted to sleep some more. She rubbed the tired sleep away from her eyes and got up at a human pace.

Bella and the other Brooks, not including Aaron who is at work, sat down by one of the randomly placed patio tables close enough to the elementary school. Bella sat in the grass, lying down on her back and Kristen sat playing with her soft brown hair. Elizabeth sat in Jason's lap and Vincent and Aiden sat there, bored. Tristan sat next to Bella trying to pry a kiss out of her.

" Come on. Just one and I promise to leave you alone." He cooed.

"No!"

"Please?" he begged with puppy dog eyes. Her hard exterior melted away for a second and she gave him a kiss.

"Why do you keep bugging her Tristan?" Kristen asked.

"Would you rather I bug you instead?" he replied.

" You already are…" She replied playfully.

"Am I?" he rounded on her and tossed her into the air a few times. Kristen giggled madly.

The bell rang for the high school scholars and they had to leave.

"Bye guys. Pick you up after school, alright?" Bella said to the kids.

" Bye Bella!" Kristen said happily and gave her sister a hug before they left.

(A/N: I have NO Idea where the elementary school is so I'm just gonna say that it is next to the high school for writing conveniences. I know it's kinda weird to have a high school next to an elementary school but I need them to be!)


	3. Alice

Ch.3

EPOV 

Edward sighed as he and his siblings, Alice and Jasper sat in his Volvo in the Forks High School parking lot. His other brother and sister Emmett and Rosalie were in her BMW. The Parking lot was desolate except for a few teenagers here and there and a few cars. Edward could smell his kind. He looked out of the window and saw them. They were a large group for vampires. They varied in age, ranging from around 6 to 20.

There was a girl. She was beautiful-even more beautiful than any vampire he had ever seen before- lying so peacefully in the grass. But there was a guy. He looked the oldest and he was trying to get a kiss from her. The youngest vampire, a girl, looked up and said something to the 'kiss guy' and he smiled and threw her into the air a few times while she laughed. While this was going on, the parking lot gradually filled with pale teenagers dressed in bright colors, as if that would brighten the day…

"We better go." Alice said and got out of the car, Jasper holding her hand.

"I hate high school." Edward commented, following suit and getting out too.

"It's ok, Edward. It's like a routine that we follow for the next two or three years." Alice chirped, always cheery for some reason. " You'll get used to it!"

"I don't wanna…" he grumbled while walking behind them.

They walked in silence then, Edward staring after the girl that was lying in the grass before. All of the kids that were previously in the parking lot were all fighting to get through the door at the same time. That's a smart idea…not! Edward tried to read the beauty's mind but found that he couldn't. That's strange. It wasn't as though she was blocking him though. It seemed that the barrier on her mind was just there and no matter how hard Edward tried he couldn't break that barrier down. That made him frustrated. He was pushing his way easily through the crowd to position himself behind the girl- maybe if he were closer he'd be able to do it.

She turned around right when he was behind her. She was absolutely gorgeous up close! Even more so than from farther away! Her large eyes were a soft chocolaty brown for some reason and she smiled sweetly at him. He staggered for a second, her beauty dazzling him. Then Edward noticed the arm wrapped around her shoulders…

He followed that arm up from its hand to the elbow to the shoulder and finally found a face. He was the 'kiss guy'! Edward hadn't thought that they were together! It certainly didn't look like it! It only looked like the 'kiss guy' was a pervert who didn't know how to hit on girls! Edward tried to break into the guy's thoughts but they were blocked. Grrr…

Then the girl went to off her locker followed by the guy and Edward lost them as the sea of students continued to flow at a consistent pace to wherever each of them were heading. The thoughts were loud and buzzing and giving Edward a headache so he blocked them out and continued towards his first class, his thoughts still on the girl he had seen and the smile that she had directed towards him.

BPOV 

Bella, Tristan, Jason and Elizabeth merged into the flow of students trying to get through the door. Tristan wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and she sighed, making Elizabeth giggle. Tristan smiled when she didn't beat the crap out of him for touching her.

" See? I knew you couldn't resist me." He joked. Jason let out an exaggerated cough. Tristan shot him a look that could kill. Jason immediately straightened up.

Bella felt someone staring intently at her and it made her squirm slightly. It's a very uncomfortable feeling. Then she felt that person move from farther away to right behind her. It was a vampire; she could tell- his smell gave it away. Bella turned around and saw an angel looking at her. He was gorgeous!! She felt a wave of relief when she saw that his eyes were a bright topaz color and not the dark purple of a human drinker. She smiled at him and turned her attention forward once again.

Tristan pulled her closer. They separated from the swarm of students and went to Bella's locker.

" Did you feel them Tristan?" Bella asked, referring to the new vampires.

"Nope! The only girl I feel is you, I swear!" he held up his hands in a sign of surrender.

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed. " No, you perve. The new vampires. Did you sense them?"

" No. Maybe I was too wound up in our very interesting conversation." Tristan replied, leaning against the lockers and idly playing with a lock of Bella's hair.

Bella looked at him incredulously. " We weren't even _having _a conversation!"

"Ok, geez. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today and when I say someone I mean you 'cause you _are _the only one who actually sleeps…"

"Yeah. Its ok. You don't have to explain it to me, Tristan. I get it." Bella gathered all of her books and headed towards her first class: trigonometry.

"Just makin sure." Tristan smiled and followed her.

"Shouldn't you be going to class?" Bella asked.

" Yeah, I suppose."

" That was a stupid question. Are you going to class?"

"Nope. I think I might just chill outside."

"Tristan, do you really want to fail the 11th grade for the-what? What is it now? Like 27? Would you really like to fail 11th grade again for the 27th time?" Bella stopped walking and turned to face him.

He smiled nonchalantly at her. " Don't worry about it Bella. I can pull my weight."

"You better." She continued walking and then stopped outside her classroom. "I'll see you later Tristan."

"Bye Bells." He smiled endearingly at her. She smiled back and gave him a peck on the lips. She giggled when he stood stock still, dazed. She smiled one last time and then entered the classroom. She sat in her seat, waiting for the class to begin.

Sometimes she wondered why they came so early because she really didn't like the way the other girls looked at her. They were all…grr. She saw a guy with nice hair who was leaning on the desk looking at her and smiled at him. He stumbled and fell. Then she felt another vampire in the room and looked up. It was a girl around her age with a small body but elegant curves. She had choppy black hair that shines in its sheen. She had the topaz eyes of an animal drinker, which is a relief for Bella because killing innocent human for their blood was…evil!

"Hi." The girl said as she sat down next to Bella in the back of the classroom. "I'm Alice."

**(A/N: I'm really sorri if i bored the crap outta ya guys with this but i had to bring Edward and Alice and all them in somehow and this is the way i wanna do it soo...sorry for the long boring chapter!)**


	4. Topaz Eyes

"Hi Alice. I'm Bella." Bella smiled at the girl which was returned enthusiastically.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to meet another of our kind. I haven't seen another one out of my family in about twenty years! You wont believe how boring that gets." Alice sat down in the empty seat next to Bella's.

" You came with more…people?" Bella asked, hoping that the girl was smart and understood what she meant by 'people'.

" Yeah. There is Jasper, my wonderful boyfriend-"Alice paused and smiled. It was contagious because Bella began to smile too. " Then there is Emmett, Rosalie, our parents: Carlisle and Esme and my brother Edward."

" Wow. That's a lot of people for one coven." Bella commented.

"Yes. I know. You never get bored though. Are you by yourself or do you have a family too?" Alice asked.

" Let's see. There's Tristan and Elizabeth and Jason and Aaron and Aiden and Vincent and then there is Kristen and me. So that's," she paused, counting it up on her slender fingers. " That's eight of a kind!"

The bell rang, stopping Alice from saying anything else. Bella doodled aimlessly on her notebook, paying no attention to the class at all. "Miss Brookes, what is the answer to number 9?" the teacher asked, annoyed that no one was paying attention.

Bella looked up at the equation and answered immediately, "5."

Mr.Chingles looked startled and replied, "Y-yes. Very good" and continued with the lesson, not daring to pick on Bella again.

When the bell rang, Alice waited for Bella to pack all her things and they walked through the halls together.

"What's your next class?" Alice asked.

"History. Hooray." She replied unenthusiastically.

"I could do without that subject too." Alice smiled sympathetically at her new friend.

" I really think that it is a total waste of our time and that-" she arrived at her locker when Tristan cut her off.

"Hey Bella. I went to class like you told me to." Tristan pecked her cheek and she smiled.

Bella and Tristan are an on and off sort of thing. When Tristan came to them, the first person he had noticed was Bella. She is extremely beautiful, even for a vampire. And at first, she caught his eye with her beauty but then he got to know her and loved her personality as well.

" Good for you Tristan!" Bella smiled at him. " This is my new friend Alice. Alice, this is a part of my family, Tristan."

Alice smiled and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you."

" Same. Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine." Tristan shook her hand.

Alice smiled. "I'll see you at lunch, Bella!"

"Bye." Bella replied, waving then turned to Tristan. "Isn't she nice Tristan?"

"Yeah and I bet her brothers will be too." He did a good job of hiding his bitterness but a bit of it leaked out.

A moment of silence.

"Am I supposed to infer something from that?" Bella asked while rearranging the things in her locker.

"I bet they're gonna wanna meet you, Bella," Tristan explained "and I bet that when they do meet you, then they'll wanna stay and then-"

"Awwwww. Are you jealous Tristan?" Bella smiled.

"Hmm…let me think about that. YES!" Tristan answered, loudly, making some sophomore girls giggle. He sent a crooked smile their direction and they blushed and looked away.

"Why would you be jealous when there is a 'We Love Tristan Brookes Fan Club' right over there?" Bella pointed at said group of girls who then glared furiously at her. Bella smiled tentatively at them but they continued to glare furiously. That made her lose her will to become friends with the other girls and she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Are you the president of this fan club?"

Bella laughed at this, grabbing the attention of the hormone charged boys in the corner. Tristan pulled her to him by the waist and growled slightly at the boys who then got scared and tripped over each other, trying to run away. Tristan smiled satisfactorily. Bella slipped away from him and told him that she would see him later. He gave her a little kiss and she smiled and walked to her history class. When she walked into class, she was met with a pair of topaz eyes.

**(A/N: I know that you guys have been wondering about Bella and Tristan so there it was! Hooray! Now you guys know. I think they make a very cute couple. Dontcha think?) **


	5. MIA?

"Hi Alice. I'm Bella." Bella smiled at the girl which was returned enthusiastically.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to meet another of our kind. I haven't seen another one out of my family in about twenty years! You wont believe how boring that gets." Alice sat down in the empty seat next to Bella's.

" You came with more…people?" Bella asked, hoping that the girl was smart and understood what she meant by 'people'.

" Yeah. There is Jasper, my wonderful boyfriend-"Alice paused and smiled. It was contagious because Bella began to smile too. " Then there is Emmett, Rosalie, our parents: Carlisle and Esme and my brother Edward."

" Wow. That's a lot of people for one coven." Bella commented.

"Yes. I know. You never get bored though. Are you by yourself or do you have a family too?" Alice asked.

" Let's see. There's Tristan and Elizabeth and Jason and Aaron and Aiden and Vincent and then there is Kristen and me. So that's," she paused, counting it up on her slender fingers. " That's eight of a kind!"

The bell rang, stopping Alice from saying anything else. Bella doodled aimlessly on her notebook, paying no attention to the class at all. "Miss Brookes, what is the answer to number 9?" the teacher asked, annoyed that no one was paying attention.

Bella looked up at the equation and answered immediately, "5."

Mr.Chingles looked startled and replied, "Y-yes. Very good" and continued with the lesson, not daring to pick on Bella again.

When the bell rang, Alice waited for Bella to pack all her things and they walked through the halls together.

"What's your next class?" Alice asked.

"History. Hooray." She replied unenthusiastically.

"I could do without that subject too." Alice smiled sympathetically at her new friend.

" I really think that it is a total waste of our time and that-" she arrived at her locker when Tristan cut her off.

"Hey Bella. I went to class like you told me to." Tristan pecked her cheek and she smiled.

Bella and Tristan are an on and off sort of thing. When Tristan came to them, the first person he had noticed was Bella. She is extremely beautiful, even for a vampire. And at first, she caught his eye with her beauty but then he got to know her and loved her personality as well.

" Good for you Tristan!" Bella smiled at him. " This is my new friend Alice. Alice, this is a part of my family, Tristan."

Alice smiled and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you."

" Same. Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine." Tristan shook her hand.

Alice smiled. "I'll see you at lunch, Bella!"

"Bye." Bella replied, waving then turned to Tristan. "Isn't she nice Tristan?"

"Yeah and I bet her brothers will be too." He did a good job of hiding his bitterness but a bit of it leaked out.

A moment of silence.

"Am I supposed to infer something from that?" Bella asked while rearranging the things in her locker.

"I bet they're gonna wanna meet you, Bella," Tristan explained "and I bet that when they do meet you, then they'll wanna stay and then-"

"Awwwww. Are you jealous Tristan?" Bella smiled.

"Hmm…let me think about that. YES!" Tristan answered, loudly, making some sophomore girls giggle. He sent a crooked smile their direction and they blushed and looked away.

"Why would you be jealous when there is a 'We Love Tristan DeLima Fan Club' right over there?" Bella pointed at said group of girls who then glared furiously at her. Bella smiled tentatively at them but they continued to glare furiously. That made her lose her will to become friends with the other girls and she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Are you the president of this fan club?"

Bella laughed at this, grabbing the attention of the hormone charged boys in the corner. Tristan pulled her to him by the waist and growled slightly at the boys who then got scared and tripped over each other, trying to run away. Tristan smiled satisfactorily. Bella slipped away from him and told him that she would see him later. He gave her a little kiss and she smiled and walked to her history class. When she walked into class, she was met with a pair of topaz eyes.

**(A/N: I know that you guys have been wondering about Bella and Tristan so there it was! Hooray! Now you guys know. I think they make a very cute couple. Dontcha think?) **


	6. A Girl

Chapter 6:

Edward walked into the lunchroom, confidently. But then he saw Bella and the confidence packed up all of its belongings and flew out the door without a second thought. He turned deftly and marched out of the cafeteria. Maybe if he saw her tomorrow, it would be better. Maybe he wouldn't be so…cowardly. Maybe tomorrow the 'kiss guy' wouldn't be with her. Highly unlikely but a guy can wish can't he?

He strode gracefully towards his shiny silver Volvo and got in. Alice and Jasper will fit in Rosalie's BMW. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Maybe he would go to Alaska. That's where the Denali Coven lives. He could spend some time there with them. They were like his second family. Or he could just go home and not be melodramatic…

He liked the first idea better but would go along with the second idea because Edward Anthony Mason Cullen is no chicken…or drama queen… His drive home was only 10 minutes away with his driving skills but he decided to drive at a slower pace of 90 miles an hour.

* * *

"Edward!" Esme smiled. "What's wrong? Why aren't you at school?" 

"A girl." He answered simply and sat down at his piano. Esme didn't want to bother him so she went upstairs to dust the rooms. Edward played a song that he had just came up with, inspired by a certain someone that he saw earlier that day…


	7. Someone's got a crush

Chapter 7-

**A/N: I know. Alice is a bit..not not freakishly angry in this chapter but it's because my friend sarah wrote half of it.**

As soon as school was over, they all went home. Alice and Jasper went in Rosalie's BMW because Edward's shiny silver Volvo was nowhere to be seen… that didn't make Alice very happy.

"That little…argh! How can he possibly leave without telling us, his one and only family that he should love and care for oh so much?" Alice grumbled huffily. Jasper winced and laid a calming hand on her shoulder, feeling her relax immediately. "Sorry" Alice apologized. Jasper kissed her forehead and they got into the red convertible. The drive home was quiet and short.

As soon as Alice got out she yelled, "EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!!! GET YOUR GOING-TO-BE SORRY-ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!"

Jasper winced again and ran inside to their bedroom. Edward sighed. Alice had such a temper sometimes. That's probably why Jasper was made for her: to keep the world from falling apart. Where would we all be if it weren't for Jasper?

Edward slouched slowly out of the house.

"Hi how are you" Alice asked sweetly.

"uhhhhhhhhhhhh ok I guess." Edward answered unsurely.

"Good cause your not going to be for long," Alice's fist lashed out at Edward's face. Then she let out a wail, screaming "Edward! You sorry son of a bitch. Your stupid face made me break my goddamn nail! You know how much I paid for that?!"

"A lot of unnecessary money?" he answered rubbing the spot where Alice had striked him.

"Well you pay for it because you broke it! You break it, you buy it." Alice said, gazing at her expensive now-broken nail.

"What are you so angry for anyways? It's just a nail. Oh wait you came home angry. Nevermind."

"Why did you just leave without telling us?!"

"Because I was going to kill myself."

Alice glared at him. "Not funny. Now tell me why."

"No. It's none of your business." He turned his back towards her and walked back into the house and sat down at his piano, continuing to play. Alice realized that this was a new one. He always composed songs when he felt strongly about something and this song didn't sound sad or extremely furious…it sounded kinda happy.

"Is that why you left school?" Alice quickly entered the loving sister mode and sat down next to him.

Edward continued playing and answered, "Not really."

"What is it? Is it a girl?" Alice asked staring thoughtfully at her brother's face. Then she gasped, "I knew it! It is a girl! Who?"

"I think I heard someone call her Bella…" he answered, looking at the piano keys.

Alice gasped again. "Why do you keep doing that Alice?" Edward asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because Edward. You like Bella and she is a vampire so you know that you won't… you know… and you too would look so cute together!"

"You say that about everything Alice. We go to the store – oh look at that top isn't it sooo cute?- we go to the zoo- that monkey is sooo cute!-we go to the park- oh! Look at that puppy! Isn't it sooo cute?!- we go-"

Alice cut him off. "The last part is so not true! I _thought _the dog was cute until it lifted its leg and peed. Edward, Bella already has a boyfriend."

Edward smiled.

"What? What's so good about that? Is there something that I'm missing?" Alice asked, confused.

"Yes."

Alice waited a moment but Edward didn't say anything. "Care to fill me in?"

"If she has a boyfriend then I won't have to be scared because she won't even be interested in me, well, unless she's one of those scary boy-crazy girls who'll go out and get another guy when she already has like five" Edward rambled, stopping the beautiful music he was making

"Edward, Bella is _nothing _like that but I think she might like you if you let her." Alice smiled nudging him playfully with her elbow. He smiles at her. Alice leaned over and gave him a hug, whispering, "It's alright Edward. I _know _that everything will work out fine." She pecked his cheek and went upstairs to her and Jasper's bedroom.

"Ready to go Jasper?" Alice asked as she stepped into the room.

"Yeah. Are you better?" Jasper asked from the large bed.

Alice giggled and walked over to him sitting down in his lap. "I'm fine. Thank you very much."

"Let's go then." Jasper let Alice stand up and followed suit, grabbing her hand and walking downstairs.

"Will you come Edward? Rosalie and Emmett are." Alice asked from the doorway.

"I don't know Alice…" he trailed off.

"Don't worry Edward. It will be fine. They're really cool people." Jasper reassured, feeling his indecisiveness.

"Yeah. Bella used to know me when we weren't vampires and we had the best times with each other!" Emmett encouraged when he and Rosalie walked into the room.

"Bella is very nice and so are her family!" Rosalie agreed.

"Ok. I'll go."

"Good answer because if you said no we would've dragged you along anyways."

"So I really had no choice in the matter?" Edward asked getting up and grabbing his jacket.

"Nope but it's nice that you said yes because the less resistance the better!" Alice exclaimed cheerfully, getting into her silver Maserati Spyder with Jasper and Edward. Rosalie and Emmett took Emmett's midnight black Escalade.


	8. They Meet!

**(A/N: What is up ppls?! Is anyone willing to be a beta?! Does anyone need a beta?! Please!!!)**

Tristan heard the cars coming waaay before they actually arrived. He called Jason and Bella and Elizabeth outside. Vincent, Aiden and Kristen were the first ones out the door.

"Why?! What's going on?!" Kristen shouted enthusiastically.

"We're having company over." Bella answered from behind her. Elizabeth and Jason followed behind.

Kristen jumped up and down happily, making her pigtails bob. "We haven't had company over in sooo long!"

"Yeah! 28 long boring years of no good company." Aiden added.

Jason glared at him. "I am good company. I'm awesome company!"

Elizabeth giggled. Aiden snorted and Vincent dramatically fell to the ground laughing. Then the Cullens arrived.

"Hey!" Alice stopped the car and ran out to greet her new friends. " Hi I'm Alice." Alice stuck her hand out and Kristen grasped it firmly.

"Hi Alice! I'm Kristen! Are you going to stay over?!" Kristen was obviously happy with the company.

"Yeah. Just for a while though. We have to go home for…I don't know what but we can't stay here forever. We'll come back other times though!" Alice said.

"Cool! We haven't had company over in such a long time! You wouldn't believe it!" Kristen chattered happily. Aiden pushed her aside and shook Alice's hand. "I'm Aiden" he introduced himself. Alice giggled and answered back. Someone has a crush…

Jasper got out of the car and then Rosalie and Emmett did too. They all greeted each other informally- like they had known each other for such a long time. They all felt a really strong bond with each other already and it delighted them. Bella sensed another presence and it was watching her intently.

"Is someone with you guys?" Bella asked Alice while they were all talking to one another. Alice looked around and then realized that Edward hadn't gotten out of the car! She motioned for him to get out which he did and Bella held her unneeded breath for a second before gaining her composure. That was the same vampire she had smiled at earlier that day! He doesn't seem very happy to be here… Bella wondered why he had gone home before school was actually over. It couldn't be because of her, could it? She hasn't even done anything to him!

Bella's mind worked rapidly but on the outside she was calm and collected. She smiled at him again and he staggered slightly. "Hi. I'm Bella."

Edward worked hard to smile back and answered "Hey Bella. I'm Edward. Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Bella smiled at him and felt an ice-cold arm wrap itself around her waist. "This is Tristan."

"Yeah. Who're you?" Tristan asked roughly.

Edward peeked quickly into his mind. '_Or who do you think you are?' _he growled.

Edward didn't want to hurt this guy. Edward could feel his strength. "Edward Cullen."

Bella smiled and excused herself to talk to Emmett.

"Are you with her?" Edward asked politely, tilting his chin slightly towards Bella. He didn't want to be a threat to Tristan. He genuinely wanted to know.

Tristan growled slightly. "Yeah, so don't be pushin up on my woman."

Edward rolled his eyes and held up his hands in a sign of surrender. Tristan could like Edward…if he stayed away from Bella and never ever talked to her ever again…but that was obviously not going to happen because Edward had just walked towards Bella and was engaged in what seemed like a very humorous conversation. So Tristan just opted for hating Edward instead. He crossed his arms and stood there, glaring furiously at Edward who had just said something funny and caused Bella to burst into another fit of giggles.

Jasper walked over to Tristan. "You don't like him do you?" he asked in a very low voice.

"He's…cool…" Tristan answered hesitantly.

Jasper shook his head and chuckled. "Don't lie. I can feel the waves of extreme dislike rolling off of you."

"He can't have Bella." Tristan replied simply.

"Bella isn't an object that you can trade and sell. She's a person…well not a person but you get what I mean. You can't treat her like property." Jasper explained.

Tristan shook his head. "He likes her. I can tell."

Jasper hesitated. "Yes. He does but it's not up to you who she will or will not like. Let her be her own person."

Tristan shook his head again. "I-I don't want to lose her and I know that sounds stupid but that's the way love is. She's amazing."

Jasper nodded. "I know what you mean. She is. I feel the same way about Alice."

Tristan calmed slightly. He liked Jasper. He was smart and understands.

"Don't worry. Fate has a way of working things out."


	9. A Little Fight and lots of I'll see yous

Chapter 9-

They had made a lot of progress that day. Jasper felt a lot more in control than he had before. That was a positive thing. A negative thing was that Tristan and Edward beat the crap out of each other.

"Why do you keep bugging her?" Tristan slightly growled to himself while everyone was busy helping Jasper. Unfortunately, Edward heard and made his way over inconspicuously.

"She likes me." He answered simply, shrugging lightly.

"Well she is with me. So ease up." Tristan threatened while watching Bella laugh and smile happily.

"She doesn't like you like she likes me." He said calmly watching Bella as well.

"Yeah because she doesn't like you at all." Tristan grumbled stubbornly.

Edward snorted slightly.

"You must be crazy if you think that you have a chance with Bella."

"Well then call the guys in the white coats because I know that I have a chance with her."

"Stop deluding yourself." Tristan scowled.

" I didn't come here to fight with you. I came here to help my brother." Edward said, trying to bring back the peace. Not so much peace because there was really none. It was more like tension but as long as they weren't arguing, it was cool.

"And while you were at it, you thought that you might try to get a date with Bella. That's not gonna happen."

"Look-" Edward started but was cut off when Tristan got upset.

"No. You look. I am with Bella and you are not so get the hell away from her." Tristan threatened pushing Edward, who quickly retaliated with a blow of his own and soon they were all out fighting.

Worriedly and quickly, the two families tried to stop the fight. Emmett and Jasper held Edward back and Jason and Elizabeth did the same for Tristan.

"What happened?!" Alice squealed. "Why were you guys hitting each other? You could have killed- well probably not but there was a small chance that you two could have hurt each other!"

"Yeah. Tristan, what has gotten into you?" Elizabeth agreed.

Tristan shook his family off and flipped his somewhat curly dark brown hair out of his eyes then stormed into the house.

The Brookeses glanced at each other before excusing themselves to look after their brother.

"I'm so sorry about that. Tristan really is a good guy deep down. You just have to look really hard and squint a little." Bella joked, nervously.

Emmett and Jasper quickly let go of Edward.

"I think that it would be a good idea if we went home now." Alice suggested.

"Okay. I'm really sorry and I'm sure that Tristan is too." Bella said, wringing her pale, cold hands.

"No I'm not." Tristan said from the house. Then there was a smacking sound and an audible 'Ouch. What the hell was that for?' from Tristan.

"Edward is sorry too." Rosalie said.

"No I'm not." He said and crossed his arms around his chest stubbornly.

"Yeah he is." Emmett said. "He has such little tact."

"This coming from the guy who doesn't keep it down while having sex with his wife when the family is in the house…" Jasper rolled his eyes.

"At least you don't have to hear their thoughts." Edward said disgustedly. "You guys are disgusting," he said looking at Emmett and Rosalie.

" Well don't listen to us then!" Emmett proposed.

"It's not my fault you guys haven't learned to keep it down…" Edward retaliated.

Alice stopped their squabbling by saying, " Bye Bella. We'll see you later."

Bella smiled. "Ok."

She gave her a hug and then Rosalie and Jasper and Emmett, who she whispered, "Behave yourself and go easy on it. Nobody wants to hear you two going at it…"

And finally she gave Edward a hug. "Thanks for coming and I really am sorry for that. Please don't think that we're crazy psycho maniacs that are out to get you."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah. Sorry. I'll see you later."

Bella nodded and they left.


	10. A Talk and Making Out

Chapter 10

Bella waved as the Cullens zoomed off in their very expensive cars. She sighed and turned around, walking leisurely to the house. She turned around and closed the door. It clicked and it sounded so loud. It seemed to echo around the house. She walked into the Gym room upstairs. Tristan stood, beating a red punch bag vigorously. It was wearing down and Bella knew that soon, they would have to buy a new one. Bella walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Tristan stopped immediately and stood there for a while before turning around and hugging her back. "I'm sorry Bella."

She looked up. "You should be. They really are nice people, Tristan."

Tristan made a pssss sound **(My teacher calls it the flat tire)**.

"They are!" She insisted, letting go of him and sitting down on the bench that they had in there. He followed. He sat her on his lap and she took his hands in hers.

"That Edward kid is a little _too_ nice if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you." She giggled. "Are you jealous Tristan?"

"No." he said obstinately.

"You are. Don't lie." She teased him. "You are. Just admit it already."

"Ok. Fine. I am. I am jealous of Edward Cullen."

"There you go." She said with a voice with the tone of finality in it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, thankful that vampires didn't sweat because if they could, she would be laying on Tristan's extremely sweaty body.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and they stay there for a while until he gave Bella a kiss and she kissed him back.

Then they heard a chorus of 'awwwww' coming from the doorway. They stopped and looked. There, lined up by the doorframe were the heads of their family. On the bottom was Kirsten, then Vincent, then Aiden, then Elizabeth and finally, Jason. It was just like something that you would see in the movies.

Tristan got up and chased after them. Bella heard the rapid sounds of running and screaming and laughing. It was like a carnival without any unstable rides or pointless booths.

Then Bella heard the garage opening, which meant that Aaron was home! Everyone rushed out to greet him.

"What's all the noise about?" he asked, smiling.

"Bella and Tristan were making out." Kristen jumped into the arms of her father and wrinkled her nose.

Aaron looked back at Tristan, who had his arm around Bella's waist. He raised an eyebrow and Tristan shrugged. "To put it simply, I am totally irresistible to Bella."

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes. "On the contrary, _I _am totally irresistible to _you_."

"Whatever. The point is you guys were making out and we saw you!" Jason laughed and made that annoying nena-nena-nena noise

Elizabeth rolled her topaz eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why I married you."

"Sometimes I wonder why you married me too." He replied and pecked her cheek. She smiled brightly at him.

"Aaron?" Bella asked as they all walked back into the house.

"Yes, Bella dearest?"

"Did you sense those new vampires?"

He hesitated. "Um… maybe…"

"And why didn't you tell us?"

"I just didn't want you kids to worry. Don't worry. They're like us. Vegetarians."

"Uh. Yeah. We already knew that. We met them in school."

"Oh. Well?"

"We had them over today."

"Really?"

"Yes, we did."

They all sat down in the family room.

"What did you guys do?"

"We helped one of them control himself!" Kristen replied perkily from her spot on her father's lap. "What was his name? Japser. There you go. His name was Japser."

"Jasper." Bella corrected.

"I said Japser."

"No, squirt. _Jasper _not_ Japser." _Tristan smiled at her.

"Oh. Ok then. _Jasper_." Kristen enunciated. Bella smiled and nodded.

"And there was this girl named Alice! She was very nice!" Aiden joined in the conversation.

Vincent rolled his eyes. 'You only think so because you have a crush on her.'

Bella snickered.

"Well, we should invite them over!" Aaron exclaimed. "The whole family."

"Except Edward." Tristan mumbled.

"Nope. Edward is coming." Elizabeth stated.

"Whyyyyy?" Tristan whined.

"Because. You can't just invite his family and not invite him." Aiden explained. "It's being polite. You should try it."

"I am polite." Tristan insisted.

"Yeah, tell that to Edward when you beat the shit out of him today." Jason said.

Aaron straightened up. "_What_?"

Tristan shot a death glare at Jason and if looks could kill, Jason would be six feet under. Ironic, isn't it?

"Well, you see, It wasn't my fault…" Tristan started.

Aaron sent him a look that said 'you know better than to lie to me'.

"Ok. Fine. It was my fault."

"What did you fight about?" Aaron questioned further.

Tristan faltered. "Nothing important."

"_Really_?" Aaron narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell me what was so important that you hit another person! One of our own kind!"

"Please, Aaron. It was important but I'd rather not say what it was specifically." Everyone knew that when Tristan used Aaron's name instead of dad or dude, he was serious and no longer wanted to discuss the topic. Bella called him Aaron because she already had a father and no one could replace him. She did see Aaron as a father figure though and loved him as one. Everyone else called him dad because they didn't have a real family before or because they didn't remember their human life and family.

"Alright but if you tell us we might be able to help you, son." And when Aaron called Tristan or any of the boys son, they know that he is just trying to help and will not pursue it if that's what is wanted.

"It's fine, dad. I have it under control."

Aaron nodded. "Then lets call the Cullen family over!"

They were about to rise but then Bella called out,"Stop!"

"Yes, Bella?" Aaron asked.

"How did you know their name was Cullen?"

"Oh. Um… their father and I work together at the hospital."

"Oh. Cool then. We'll call them today and ask the to come over on…" Bella asked Aaron by looking at him.

"Friday." He answered, smiling.

"Daddy, what day is it?" Kristen smiled.

"Wednesday, my love."

* * *

Author's note: I would like to thank my very very helpful and supportive beta reader Ace! She is very bombin! xD


	11. Can't wait til Friday

**Author's note: I don't know where the hell my Beta is so I posted this chapter without her betaing skillz. I hope there's nothing wrong with it! I also hope that my Beta reader will get her butt online and beta my stories but that's not gonna happen... But happy readings anywayz!**

* * *

After the call was made, Bella wasn't sure if she were looking forward to it or not. She would love to meet the rest of the family but she wasn't sure if she wanted Edward and Tristan in the same room for a longish amount of time… She lay on her bed, debating it. In the end, she decided that it was something that she would look forward to. If Tristan and Edward want to fight then they should bring it outside, even if Bella preferred that they didn't fight to begin with!

She listened intently to the rest of the house for there was nothing better to be doing. Her homework was done hours ago. It was nighttime now. Around 9:00. She could hear Tristan and Aiden playing some video game and then every now and then there would be an obscenity coming form Tristan's mouth and she could have sworn that Aiden had said 'fuck' once or twice. She heard Vincent and Kristen running around and laughing outside. They were probably looking for fireflies or something. They always had fun doing that. Then she could hear Aaron shuffling papers around in his office. He was working so hard that she could almost hear the cogs of his mind winding and working. Then she heard…wait. What was that? A moan and another and…some thumping… _Oh, dear god. I thought they promised to keep it down! That is the last time I trust her with Victoria's Secret type stuff..._

She looked out the window and noticed that it was one of those rare, cloudless, rainless nights in Forks. It looked absolutely beautiful. The sky was a dark bluish color and there were a few hazy clouds out. The stars twinkled like newly found diamonds and the moon was round and bright. There was a light breeze out making the trees dance, sway. Bella decided that she would head outside once she was done taking pictures.

She took her professional camera from its place atop her dresser. It was one of her most prized possessions. Aaron had given it to her for her 118th birthday. She was so ecstatic when she got it. She loved photography and could be a professional if she wanted but it would look kind of suspicious when her many fans and admirers noticed that she hasn't aged at all. That would be a problem so she did it for herself instead.

She took a few shots and sat at the window, enjoying the view. She heard giggling from below and looked out to see Kristen and Vincent sitting in the flowers and grass with fireflies buzzing around them. It was a darling moment and Bella took a few shots of that too. They heard and looked up, waving Bella down. Bella smiled and pointed to herself. Kristen rolled her eyes and made a 'duh' face. Bella laughed and jumped out the window.

"What are you guys up to?" Bella smiled and sat next to them, playing with the little flowers in the ground.

"Talking…" Kristen answered, slyly.

"About…" Bella asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Stuff." Kristen answered again.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Bella, you are too nosy." Vincent wrinkled his nose at her, joking.

"How can I possibly be nosy when you two are the ones who have invited me down here?"

"You are, Bella." Kristen nodded solemnly, trying to keep a straight face.

"Ha! I will show you nosy." Bella mumbled before playfully tackling them.

"Stop acting like little kids and get your asses in here!" Tristan said from the door.

Vincent and Kristen stuck their tongues out at him but complied. He returned the gesture. Then Bella walked up to him and pouted. "That wasn't very nice…"

"You are immature."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not!!" Bella stretched out the syllables in not.

"Am too!!" Tristan stretched the syllables in too, mocking her.

"You both are very immature." Aiden said coming to the door.

Bella and Tristan stuck their tongues out at Aiden, who rolled his eyes and made them giggle. Well, Tristan chuckled because tough guys like him don't 'giggle'. Tristan picked Bella up in one smooth movement and carried her, bridal style, to the couch. Then he dumped her there and dropped next to her.

Bella laughed. She rested her head on his chest and murmured, "I can't wait till Friday." She felt Tristan sigh deeply. She took his hands in her own and traced his lifelines a few times. She intertwined her fingers with his. He raised their woven fingers and placed a kiss on her hand. She smiled and lifted her head to place a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled and kissed her back. She lay her head back down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Tristan loved moments like this. Where he could hold her in his arms while she slept. She emanated a little warmth and he enjoyed it. It was moments like this where Tristan felt that Bella was his and would always be. He knew that Bella wasn't property or anything. He had the utmost respect for women. It was just that he loved her. She's never said it to him but then again, he's never said it to her either. It was a hesitant feeling. He wasn't sure if he was really in love with her. He knew that he had love for her but those are two very different things. They've had sex before. But Tristan wasn't sure if it was because the sexual tension was killing them both or because they felt strongly for each other.

He's thinking it's the first one. He knew that Bella didn't feel as strongly for him as he did for her. That's why he's never said 'I love you'. He didn't want to pressure her or anything. But somewhere, deep down, he knew that one day, he would lose her to Cullen. And as much as he didn't want that to happen, he knew that it would.


	12. Friday

**Author's note: I still do not know where the Hell my beta is and its kinda pissing me off. Oh well. I think this is the longest chpater so far. I would go back and check that but I'm kinda a lazy ass so I'm not going to. Enjoys! Don't forget to review readers! Please and spank you- I mean thank you!**

* * *

It was finally Friday and Bella was rushing around, making sure that everything looked ok. Aaron was sitting on the couch with the rest of the family in the living room watching TV.

"Bella!" Tristan whined lazily from the other room.

"What?"

"Come on!! I don't understand why you're all…clean-y about everything."

"Well, Tristan, unlike you, I am not a slob and I think that it would be nice if we actually clean once in a while."

"That's a good idea. You guys should go help her." Aaron said.

Multiple whines and 'awes' came from the living room. Then the family trudged out and stood in front of Bella.

"Good going Bella." Jason mumbled. Bella slapped the back of his head.

"Ok. You be in charge, Bella. Tell us what to do!" Aaron said, saluting her as if she were the general of the United States military.

"Ohhhh." Tristan smiled mischievously. "I like a woman in charge. It's sexy."

Bella rolled her eyes and the younger vampires made gagging and regurgitating motions. Bella laughed.

"Ok. I want Vincent and Kristen and Aiden to dust. I want Tristan to mop. Jason can vacuum and Aaron, Elizabeth and I are going to do some yard work." Bella instructed authoritatively **(Haha! Try and say that word!)**

"Shouldn't the guys be doing the yard work, Bella?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

"Don't be so- I would say sexist but I'm pretty sure that's not the word. Whatever, I know it's an ist word though."

"Come on girls. Let's get a move on." Aaron interjected and everyone went off to do his or her assigned task. They finished in about five minutes, leaving an hour and forty minutes left until the Cullens arrived.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Tristan?" Bella asked once all her family was in the living room.

"Never, again." He said. He pretended to faint and then pulled himself onto the couch next to Bella.

"I'll mop next time and you and Jason can do yard work with Aaron. Sound better?

"Much."

"I never agreed to that!" Jason objected.

"I will make you agree." Bella smiled.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm telling."

"You do that, Jason."

"Ok. No I'm not."

Kristen giggled. "You're not man enough to."

Jason's jaw dropped dramatically. "Are you man enough to?"

"I'm not a man." She pointed out with a duh face. "And, sides, I wouldn't rat Bella out because I love her verily, verily much!""

Bella laughed. "Yeah, Jason. You're not man enough to tell on me."

"Nu-uh! I am one hundred and ten percent man!"

Elizabeth patted him on the shoulder. "We know you are Jason."

"You should know! Lizzie! I show you my manliness almost every night!"

"You might _show_ her but we all _hear_ you showing her and it is not cool, man. I don't want to hear you guys doing each other when I'm playing Gears of War… Gun shots and sex don't go together." Tristan frowned.

"Unless if you're kinky." Bella added.

There was a knock on the door. Kristen shot up and answered the door before anyone else even had time to think 'Oh. That was the door.'

Bella could hear her greeting each vampire as he or she walked through the door.

Then the Cullens were standing in front of the Brooks, who stood up showing good manners.

"Hi Alice!" Bella smiled and waved.

Alice smiled and waved, equally enthusiastic if not more. "Hey, hey Bella."

"Hello. I'm Aaron. This is my family. Bella, Elizabeth, Tristan, Jason, Vincent and Aiden and Kristen." Aaron made the introductions. Bella and everyone else waved and smiled but Tristan kept a tough exterior. He nodded and turned his head away, feigning disinterest.

"Hello, Aaron. I'm Carlisle and this is my family: Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward."

"Glad to meet you all." Aaron nodded at them and smiled. They responded similarly. "Sit down, please."

They complied with Edward sitting next to Bella who was also sitting next to Tristan. He kept an arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder and she didn't mind. She didn't even seem to notice. Edward smiled at her and she smiled back at him, making him falter for a few moments. Tristan gagged right after he rolled his eyes very conspicuously.

Alice sat on the couch and talked animatedly with Elizabeth about fashion and girly things while Emmett and Jasper and Jason sat on the floor discussing macho, big man things. Esme sat and played with the younger vampires and Rosalie sat there with them. Carlisle and Aaron went off somewhere in the house-probably Aaron's office- to talk about doctor stuff.

Bella got up and tripped on the corner of the very nice rug. She let out a little wail and before she knew it, strong arms were wrapped around her waist, rescuing her head from the corner of the table. Or more like the corner of the table from her head. She looked up to see her savior and smiled when she saw Edward's face and his crooked grin. Tristan stood up immediately but did nothing. He just stood there and fumed. "Thank you." Bella smiled once he let he go.

"My pleasure."

"That would have been the third table this month Bella!" Jason called.

"Shut up. These things seem to enjoy being in my way and being broken into a billion pieces when I fall on them." Bella pouted.

Elizabeth laughed and Alice smiled knowingly. "Hey, Bella."

"Yeah?"

"Let's go shopping."

"Tomorrow, Alice."

"Yeah. That's what I meant."

"I'm up for it."

"Well, let's all go."

Emmett, Jasper and Edward let out simultaneous moans and groans.

"What's so bad about going to the mall with your wives?" Tristan asked. "Elizabeth and Jason do it all the time and I love going with Bella. She lets me go to the arcade."

"And you enjoy it, don't you honey?" Elizabeth asked, running her hand through Jason's soft, brown hair.

His eyes shifted back and forth. "Um…Of course I do, Lizzie bear…"

Elizabeth smiled brightly, fooled by her husband's little lie.

Emmett snorted and Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. "See? Why can't you even pretend to like shopping? Look at Jason. He is obviously pretending to make his wife happy! You can't even do that for me?!"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "You don't like shopping with me?!"

Jason's eyes widened. "No! Of course I do, honey! I love you!"

Elizabeth stormed out of the room with Jason on her tail, glaring at Rosalie.

Bella laughed. "So, we're not going to the mall?'

"Yes, we are!" Alice stood up belligerently.

"Ok. Ok. Just asking." Bella held her hands up in surrender. "Jason, are you going?'

"Yeah." He called from upstairs. "Because I love my wife and love to go shopping with her!"

Bella rolled her eyes but smiled. "Are you going Edward?'

He smiled crookedly and it made her undead heart flutter in a way that made her nervous. "Are you inviting me?"

"If you want to come…" Bella looked away and Tristan rolled his eyes again. Her nervousness made Edward smile.

"I'll be there."

Bella smiled brightly. "Great!"

"Yeah. Real great. I'm so excited, I might just piss in my pants." Tristan said, every syllable saturated with sarcasm.

"You don't sound so excited…" Kristen observed, tilting her head to the side.

"Bella, can we go? Please, please, PLEASE?" Vincent begged.

"Sure you guys can come." Alice answered smiling.

"So we'll meet here tomorrow at ten?" Bella asked.

Everyone agreed and that was when Carlisle and Aaron walked out of his office and announced that they should be going. Esme gave Bella a motherly hug. "Bye, Bella. See you soon, sweetie."

Bella smiled. "Bye, Esme."

Everyone else hugged (except for the guys because they are too 'tough' for that) and the Cullens left.

"They are very nice people." Aaron stated once they had left.

"They are." Everyone agreed. Tristan just nodded and looked away.

"Know, I understand you all are meeting again tomorrow?"

They nodded.

"Excellent. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go play Gears of War!!!"

Jason, Vincent, Vincent and Kristen ran into the game room with their father, leaving Bella and Tristan in the foyer.

Bella tilted her head and looked at him. He smiled softly at her. The smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Tristan, what's wrong?"

"We have to talk."


	13. The Talk

**Author's Note:** Hey! Two chapters in one day! I am so amazing. ;). This is a short chapter but I think it's a major turn in the story. Hope you like it! Reviews are mucho appreciated!

* * *

**Last Chapter: **

"Excellent. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go play Gears of War!!!"

Jason, Vincent, Vincent and Kristen ran into the game room with their father, leaving Bella and Tristan in the foyer.

Bella tilted her head and looked at him. He smiled softly at her. The smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Tristan, what's wrong?"

"We have to talk."

* * *

"What's wrong, Tristan?" Bella asked, worriedly. He took her hand and led her to his room. He sat on the bed that he got because he wanted one. The comforter was black and his walls were a dark navy blue with white bordering. The curtains were also white. There was a bookcase full of movies, another full of cd's and another smaller one filled with books. Bella knew that Tristan actually liked to read sometimes… She was nervous. She looked down at her hands and fiddled with them.

"Bella." Tristan stated, causing her to look up. He gave her a weak smile.

She took his hand in hers, encouraging him to go on.

"You know I love you, don't you?" he asked her.

"Of, course. I love you too, Tristan. Wha-"

"Just not in the same way?'

Bella looked down again. "Remember when we first met?"

Tristan nodded and smiled. "You hit me and started screaming."

"Yeah. I was heart broken, Tristan." She's never told anyone this story before. It was the story that explained the walls around her heart and the distance she kept from intimacy with the opposite sex. She sighed. "There was this guy. His name was Daniel. I-I think I loved him. Before him, I've never really love anyone else that way. He was perfect to me. He was such a gentleman and funny too. And for a human, he was pretty good looking."

Tristan smiled encouragingly. She felt like crying. She put a barrier up but it was slowly breaking down and she began to cry.

"Well, we had such a wonderful relationship- well that was what it was to me. We never really talked. I hadn't noticed that until I saw him- you know, with the…bed and the...girl-" she made circular motions with her hands. Tristan took her wrists in his hands and nodded. "Well, I came to visit him once and he was…in bed with…a girl and my whole world fell apart Tristan. I thought I loved this man and here he was in bed with another woman. I felt so worthless. I felt like- like I just didn't want to live anymore. Do you know how I was changed?'

"Yeah. Elizabeth brought you home from hunting one day."

"Do you know why I was out in the woods in the first place?"

He shook his head.

"I was trying to kill myself."

"Bella!"

"He was my whole world and it kinda hurts when the person who is your world, is in bed with a whore."

"Bella. I'm so sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. I can't give you the love that you're looking for but Tristan, you are such a great guy. Don't give up. And I'm always here for you when you need me."

He smiled, gently. "I love you Bella. I really do."

"I love you too Tristan." She leaned in and gave him a long hug.

That was when Tristan realized that he loved Bella like a little sister. It wasn't until they had that talk that they evaluated their relationship. Tristan was glad that they did.

"How's your heart?" he asked her once they let each other go. He kept a hold on her hand.

"It's undead, it's been broken and put back together but there are some pieces missing…"

"You'll find the pieces. Don't worry."

She nodded.

"You must be exhausted. Why don't you go to sleep?"

She nodded again. He got up and helped her into bed. He kissed her cheek and made his way out. He stopped at the threshold to her room. "Bella?"

"Hm?"

"I hope it works out with Cull-Edward." And with that, he left the room. Sleep quickly overwhelmed her.

* * *

**A/N: **Haha! Sorry! Two author's notes in one chapter. Oh well. I just want you guys to know that I am looking for a picture of daniel so check my profile okay? 


	14. premall

Bella lay there, comfortable and not willing to get up.

"Come on, Bella! We have to go to the mall today with Alice and all them." She heard Elizabeth say from across the hall.

"Bella is sleeping." Bella answered back. She could practically hear Elizabeth roll her eyes.

"Just get your lazy ass up." 

"No." Bella said stubbornly. All of a sudden, she was lifted out of her bed and thrown into Elizabeth's room. She looked up from her spot on the floor and saw Tristan and Jason smiling innocently at her.

"I hate you guys."

"We love you too, Bella." They chorused. Bella got up and changed out of her star and moon pajamas. She put on black leggings, a frayed denim miniskirt, a black tank top and a white zip up jacket. She put on a pair of converse and headed downstairs, tripping on the last step and landing in someone's arms. She always landed in someone's arms because everyone can hear her trip. She looked up to see that her savior was Aaron.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Some habits are just too hard to break, aren't they Bella?" he asked, letting her go.

"Well…" She tried to think of a witty comeback. "Yeah, well, I don't like your pants."

He chuckled. "You're the one who got them for me."

Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

"Grow up, Bella. Sheesh." Aiden said as he walked past her, up the stairs.

"I refuse to grow up until you start being nice to me."

"That is never going to happen." He said, continuing his way up the stairs.

"Well then I am never going to grow up."

Aiden rolled his eyes.

"We're going to go hunting today so be back before eight, okay?" Aaron told Bella.

"Yes."

He kissed her forehead and went upstairs. She went into the living room to see Kristen and Vincent watching Friends.

She could hear Rachel ask the doctor, "How many centimeters am I dilated? Eight? Nine?"

The doctor replies, "Three."

Then Ross freaks out. "Just three?! I'm dilated three!"

Kristen giggled. Bella sat down next to her. "Is this the DVD?"

"Yep! We haven't watched it in a while."

"Yeah. I love this show."

"Me too!"

"I am surrounded by girls." Vincent spoke up.

"Girls that you know you love very, very much." Bella smiled.

Vincent laughed derisively then sighed. "Yeah. I know."

Kristen giggled. "Bella? What time is it? When are Alice and the rest coming? Is it almost time to go?"

It is 9:30. They are coming at ten and yes."

"Bella! Come play Gears of War with me!" she heard Tristan say from the game room. She walked over there. "No."

"Awwwww. Why not?" he asked, pausing the game.

"Because you always kill me."

"That's the point of the game Bella!"

"Well, I don't like being killed."

"Then play something else with me."

Bella thought for a moment. "Lets play that one racing game."

"Burnout Takedown 3?"

"Yeah. I like that game. The narrator guy is funny." Bella sat down and Tristan handed her a controller. He popped the game into the Play Station and then began to play.

Occasional cries of 'Hey! That's cheating', 'that's what you get', and 'I'm never going to play anything with you ever again' could be heard through out the house. Finally the doorbell rang. Bella and Tristan continued playing.

"Come in." Bella heard Kristen say politely. She heard the slow shuffle of vampire feet and the door close.

"Bella!" Elizabeth called. "Come on. We're leaving!"

"Wait!" Bella called back. "I'm about to whoop Tristan's sorry ass."

"No, she's not! I am so winning!"

"Liar!"

"Cheater!"

"How could you possibly cheat at this game?"

"I wouldn't know but you would!"

"We are not going to wait any longer! Get your vampire asses over here now!" Rosalie called out impatiently.

Bella sighed. "Fine."

Tristan shut the game system down and they trudged out to the living room. "Thanks for killing the fun guys." Bella mumbled sarcastically.

"Our pleasure. Now get in the car." Rosalie commanded.

"If possible, I think you've become more bossy over the years, Rose." Bella smiled as she got in Edward's Volvo. Emmett nodded vigorously when Rosalie looked the other way.

Rose gave her a playful glare before entering her BMW, followed by Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

Bella realized that it would be just her and Edward in Edward's car. She looked over at Alice and saw her wink so fast that Bella wasn't sure if it was just a trick of light or not.

Tristan took his Black Hummer and Elizabeth, Jason and the younger vampires followed.

Rosalie left the driveway first. Tristan followed behind her and then came Edward and I.

"How have you been then Bella?" Edward asked, looking straight at the road.

She laughed. It was sweetly musical. "Fine. You saw me just yesterday Edward. Not much is bound to happen in between that time. Especially since we live in Forks."

"I guess." He continued looking straight at the road. "How are you and Tristan doing?"

"Tristan is fine. I am fine. We are fine."

"I meant you two…together."

"You mean like…together?"

"Yeah."

"Not so great. He and I kind of broke it off yesterday. We analyzed things. Stuff like that and we realized that we were just like siblings! Which is kinda weird because we've…you know… had…done…it." Bella looked down and there was a slight tint in her cheeks.

Edward cringed. That thought wasn't such an awesome one. "So you're not together any more?"

"No. It wouldn't have worked anyways."

"Why not?"

"Because." She paused to think. "Because in the end, it is all supposed to be in place. You are destined to be with one person and if the person you are currently with isn't the right person then you would have to break it off eventually. Tristan and me have been off and on for a while now but I think this is a turning point. It's off permanently now."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good. Very good." She explained, "I do love Tristan. Just not that way."

"So you're waiting?"

"For?"

"The right person."

Bella looked ahead and nodded. She didn't think that she would ever be with anybody because of Daniel. It hurt. She was so in love with him, so consumed with him that it just came crashing down when she saw him and the whore he was with. She tried committing suicide but Elizabeth had found her and 'saved' her. Save means to rescue from danger or harm. Bella was never in danger or harm. She wanted to die. She saw it this way: she wanted death and Elizabeth ruined that for her. Even though Elizabeth prevented her from getting what she wanted, she is glad. If she were to die, then she wouldn't have met the Cullens!

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes smoldering.

_How do eyes smolder?_ Bella asked herself. "I'm fine."

Edward knew not to push it. They finally pulled up into the mall parking lot. Last time Bella went to the mall, a few people's heads turned. This time, everyone around stared. They were the two finest families here in the tiny town of Forks and here they were, together! With their very expensive, nice looking cars…

Everyone exited the cars they came in. Bella was about to open the door but Tristan beat her to it.

"My lady." He helped her out of the car.

"Why thank you, kind sir." Bella smiled. "You are such a nerd, Tristan."

"You're a nerd with me, Bella."

"No, I'm not. I am cool."

Jason and Emmett snorted. "Okay Bella. Whatever…"

"Don't start with me Emmett Craig Emerson Cullen."

"You know his whole name?!" Alice squawked.

"Of course!" Bella answered. "We've been friends since we were in preschool."

Alice glared at Emmett. "You never told me your real name." She pouted.

"You never asked."

Alice gasped. "Yes I have!"

"Well, I never wanted to answer…"

"Do you know his whole name Rose?" Alice asked.

"Duh. He's my damn husband. Of course I am going to know his whole name." Rosalie rolled her eyes. Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist. Jason followed suit and Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice's slender shoulders.

"Does Carlisle know?" Alice pursued the situation.

"Yeah. He's our dad." Emmett answered.

"Am I the only one who didn't know!?" Alice yelled, causing several heads to turn and stare.

Edward nodded.

"WHAT?!" Alice yelled, causing several _more _heads to turn.

"Everyone knew but you." Emmett pronounced the words slowly and clearly.

"I heard him." Alice snapped as she crossed her arms and continued to pout. They made it into the mall entrance.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all you awesomely awesome readers out there. Is there anyone who is willing to Beta my story? I have a beta...I just don't know where the hell she disappeared to...gasp/ place hands on face in a horrified gesture maybe she was abducted by aliens! Oh. My. God. That would not be good. Oh well. Anyone willing to beta my stry who is very good with spelling and all that?**


	15. The mall

Chapter 15

Haven't I Been There Done That?

"This is not fair." Alice continued whining. "How come I didn't get to know Emmett's whole name?"

Rosalie looked through the racks of expensive clothing. She rolled her eyes. "Alice. Will you just _shut up_ about that already? Jesus Christ."

Bella, Alice and Rosalie went shopping. Edward and the rest of the guys and the children along with Elizabeth went to the arcade. They were going to meet back later and hang out some more.

"Well, Alice, maybe he just didn't think it was time…" Bella suggested.

Rosalie rolled her eyes again. "It's not like he was getting ready to propose to her."

"Yeah but I am part of the family! I just- I can't believe this." Alice shook her head as she pulled out a shirt and draped it across her arm, along with 11 other shirts and 3 pairs of jeans.

"Can't believe what?" A strong masculine male voice asked.

They turned around and saw Emmett.

"What are you doing here, Emmett?" Rosalie asked her husband, handing him her massive pile of clothing.

"Apparently acting as your coat rack."

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Emmett."

"The guys were making fun of me and how 'whipped' I am. They told me to go shopping with you, you know, like as an insult and I said 'well, maybe I will' and I couldn't back down otherwise I would look stupid so here I am!"

Bella laughed and Alice cracked a smile, still holding a grudge about the whole name thing.

Rosalie sighed. "Do you think this makes you look any smarter?"

"Uh…is that a trick question? You know, like if I say something, it will be right but it will make you mad or something along the lines of that…"

"Oh! Don't you just hate those kinda questions? They always confuse me…" Alice stated.

Emmett nodded energetically.

"No, Emmett this isn't a trick question. You know, sometimes, I wonder why I married you." Rose said while adding a few more things into the pile of clothes Emmett held.

"Sometimes I wonder why you married me too."

She laughed.

"Awwwww. Isn't that sweet?" Bella tilted her head to the side smiled.

Alice laughed. "Yes. Sweet as sugar. Yeah right. Please gag me."

Rose sent her a look that could kill.

Alice held up her hands. "Just kidding. Just kidding."

"You better be."

"You know what? I _was_ but now I'm not."

"Are you guys fighting over me? You both are making me feel so manly." Emmett lifted his arm and kissed the bulging muscle that was there.

"Please." Rosalie snorted derisively.

"Ew. If I could throw up, I would." Alice mimicked regurgitation since it was the closest she could get to the real thing.

"They are just too cute together." Bella smiled.

"I think you and Tristan are very cute together." Alice smiled and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Nope. We are not together like that anymore. He is kinda like a big brother to me…" Bella glanced quickly at Emmett. "Next to you, of course, Em."

He smiled widely until he heard her call him Em. "Don't call me that. People might think that you're talking about a bi or something…"

She laughed, catching the attention of some guys in there with their girlfriends, who immediately became angry and rushed out of the store, dragging their on looking boyfriends behind them. One was even brave enough to wink at her. She smiled and winked back.

"You've certainly gotten cocky over the centuries." Emmett noted. "Leading innocent guys on like that, making them think they have a chance and then just walking away."

"I never knew you were such a whore, Bella." Rosalie said with a straight face, making Alice laugh.

Bella laughed and blushed. "I'm not leading that guy on. I'm just being friendly."

"Last time I checked, seducing guys you don't know at the mall is not the definition of friendly." Emmett said.

"I'm not seducing anyone!" there was a silent pause. "I can seduce people?"

Emmett nodded solemnly. "Yes. You, Isabella Marie Swan, can seduce people now that you are not hideously ugly."

Bella's jaw dropped but she quickly composed herself and jumped on Emmett. He toppled backwards and the earth shook piteously. No one noticed it but a few women shopping in the store looked over to see what was going on. They shook their heads and glared at Bella.

"Bella, look at what you did. Now I have to go and pick up all of this clothes." Emmett shook his head.

Bella got up and smiled. "Oh darn. Emmett has to go and picked up all of his wife's clothes. Can somebody say whipped?"

"Whipped!" Alice laughed.

"Now I am being made fun of here." Emmett frowned and pretended to cry.

"Aw. Don't worry, Emmett. I still love you." Bella came and gave Emmett a hug.

Rosalie smiled. "Bella! You really are a whore! First the guy in the mall and now, Emmett. And he's already taken! That takes you from a nice whore to just a plain whore."

Alice's jaw dropped. She gasped, "I'm telling."

Rosalie rolled her eyes for the freaking millionth time. "You go and do that Alice."

"I will. You wait and watch."

"How about let's not tell." Bella butted in.

"Good idea." Emmett agreed.

"Let's go get Tristan and all them." Bella suggested.

"Fine. Just let us pay for the stuff." Rosalie said, walking to the counter. The cashier's eyes bugged out widely.

"Do you plan on paying for that?" she asked. Her nametag read Becky.

Rosalie sighed. "No. I brought it to you so that I could show you what I am going to steal. YES! I am going to pay for it!"

Becky was taken aback. "Fine. Sheesh. I'm just saying. This might cost up to six thousand dollars."

Rosalie huffed. "I can handle it. Just do it so that we can go."

Alice smiled apologetically at Becky. "I'm so sorry about my sister. She hasn't been to the I Will Not Be a Bitch Academy yet."

Becky smiled weakly at Alice.

"Yes. Please excuse the bitchy wife." Emmett spoke up, shoveling more of Rosalie and Alice's clothes onto the already full counter.

Rosalie glared at her husband.

"The incredibly _beautiful _bitchy wife?"

She just huffed and stood waiting for the cashier to hurry. Fifteen minutes later, Becky still had thirty-seven purchases left.

"You know what? Forget those. You are way too slow and we've got places to be so just tell me how much." Rosalie squawked.

Becky smiled and whispered, "Thank god. I-it'll be um…five thousand six hundred and sixty five dollars."

Rosalie pulled out a shiny platinum credit card and had Becky charge it. As Bella and the rest left the store, they could hear Becky break down and cry.

"Aw. Poor Becky. I bet she'll probably quit after this." Bella sighed, looking back at the store where Becky's cries were heard.

"She is." Alice said.

"Good. That is not the kind of service that a store like that wants." Rosalie smiled brightly.

"Maybe you are not what she wants to service!" Bella directed towards Rosalie.

"Ha. Haha. That sounded funny." Emmett chuckled.

"Shut up." Rosalie looked at her husband who shrank away from her death glare.

"Where are all of them?" Alice asked.

"Arcade." Bella answered immediately.

"How do you know?" Rose asked.

Bella shrugged. "Every time we go to the mall, they go to the arcade."

"Oh. That seems like something they would do." Alice smiled.

The arcade came into view, lights blinking and shooting noises coming from within.

They entered. Jason and Jasper were racing each other on dirt bikes. Kristen and Elizabeth were playing DDR. Aiden and Vincent were playing House of the Dead. That left Edward and Tristan with each other. Bella quickly scanned the room, unfruitful. Then she listened and heard Tristan laughing maniacally. _Oh god. What did he do to poor Edward?_ She rushed toward the sound and what she saw shocked her...

* * *

Haha! A cliffie! Muahaha! I have always wanted one of those and now I have one. Woo! Woohoo! haha. I don't think ti is a very good cliffie but, hey, at least it's a cliffie. Now you have to read the next chapter to see what happens. Haha. I am so evil... and still looking for a beta...Anyone? Anyone at all?! 


	16. post mall

Chapter 16

**Last chapter:**

The arcade came into view, lights blinking and shooting noises coming from within.

They entered. Jason and Jasper were racing each other on dirt bikes. Kristen and Elizabeth were playing DDR. Aiden and Vincent were playing House of the Dead. That left Edward and Tristan with each other. Bella quickly scanned the room, unfruitful. Then she listened and heard Tristan laughing maniacally. _Oh god. What did he do to poor Edward?_ She rushed toward the sound and what she saw shocked her…

* * *

Tristan and Edward were rolling on the floor laughing with each other! They were just about ready to kill each other last time they had seen each other… She wondered what brought on the sudden change of events. Tristan held his sides as he stood up and helped Edward up. 

"Hey, Bella," He said between chuckles.

"Tristan…"

He continued chuckling. "Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"What"-he laughed-" do you mean?"

"Why are you and Edward laughing?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Edward?"

Edward quickly composed himself. "No. Nothing. It was nothing."

"Why is nothing so funny?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"It's…a …guy thing." Tristan answered.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Are you two sure that you're straight?"

The guys stopped laughing immediately. "Yes."

Bella held up her hands in surrender. "Just making sure. We wouldn't want any more sex going on in the house. Isn't that right Elizabeth?" Bella yelled the last part.

"Shut up, Bella!" Elizabeth said from across the arcade. Jason smirked and a couple of girls in the corner nearly fainted.

Edward smirked. "There's always gotta be one couple in the family hasn't there?"

"I guess." Bella smiled weakly.

"Oh, calm down Bella. You know it turns you on." Tristan laughed.

"Ew! Tristan! Gross! They are like family! I can't believe you would say that, you sicko…"

"You like it…" Tristan bugged her, nudging her with his elbow.

Bella rolled her eyes and punched his arm. Edward gave her a crooked smile and her undead heart fluttered. Wow. That didn't happen the last time he gave her a smile… Bella smiled back.

"Stop making googley eyes at each other. It's gross." Tristan joked.

"_You're_ gross." Bella retorted.

"Your face."

"Your mom."

"Your hairy fat ass."

Bella's jaw dropped. "You love it. You know you do. Always checking me out the way you do."

Edward laughed. "You guys are even worse than Emmett and Rosalie."

"Nu-uh. I used to live with them for like 3 years. We are not worser than they are." Bella defended.

"You just need to look at it from an outsider's perspective."

"Oh. Ok then." Bella nodded.

Edward nodded. Tristan shook his head no.

"Do you even know what we're talking about Tristan?" Bella asked incredulously.

"No but let's just pretend I do." He answered nodding his head.

The rest of the vampires came over.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked, holding Rosalie's hand in his.

"Like you don't know. You can hear everything." Edward answered sarcastically.

"No we don't! We prefer not to eavesdrop and by the way, I resent the worser than Rosalie and Emmett comment." Rosalie huffed, glaring at Edward.

"Eavesdropper," Alice coughed conspicuously.

"Let's go to the park." Elizabeth suggested from out of nowhere.

Alice looked far away. She came back from her faraway state and nodded enthusiastically. Edward looked at her suspiciously. She just shrugged and acted innocent but we all know that Alice isn't innocent so what is going to happen?

Edward tried prying into her mind but she kept it blocked firmly. He sighed, defeated, and nodded his agreement.

They headed out of the mall, Kristen and Vincent talking about what they were going to do while at the park and what they should do tomorrow and the day after and the day after…

They all clambered into the cars they came from and started off.

"Have fun?" Edward asked Bella while turning the corner.

"Yeah. We went shopping and bought…stuff and then Emmett joined us…what were you and Tristan laughing at?"

Edward laughed. "Don't tell Tristan I told you. He was telling me about the time you guys went hunting and he ran over you accidentally."

"That is not funny."

"Yeah it is."

"You guys have a sick and twisted sense of humor."

"I am going to take that as a compliment."

"You do that." Bella laughed.

Edward followed Tristan's hummer. "Can he drive any slower?"

"He'll hear you and then he will drive slower."

Edward honked the horn and they sped up. Bella noticed that they were no longer following Tristan after a few minutes.

Her hand darted out to Edward's arm. "Where are we going?" She asked, alarmed.

He chuckled. "It's a surprise."

"Surprises and I aren't really mix-y objects…"

"I think you'll like this one. There's no way that you would get run over or fall over a cliff."

"He told you about the cliff too?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded, smiling.

"I am never leaving you two alone _ever_ again."

Edward laughed. He pulled onto a dirt road and then after a few more minutes, pulled over. "We're going to have to run. You okay with that?"

Bella nodded. He took her hand and they sped off into the trees. They came to a clearing with soft green grass and fragrant flowers. Bella gasped. "It's so pretty."

Edward smiled. _A lot like you._

Bella blushed and he stroked her pink cheek. She smiled and took his hand, leading him to the middle of the spacious meadow. They sat down across from each other. Edward stared intently at her and she avoided his gaze.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking…about…nothing. I'm just here, with you, enjoying your company."

"In that case, can I do this?" and he leaned in and kissed her softly. She was momentarily shocked but soon reacted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing them closer to each other. She pulled away quickly.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Was that going too far?"

Bella shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile. "No. It was…perfect."

* * *

Big, big, BIG ups to Jessica LaFreniere and Miss Faith Amber Daniels for betaing my story for me. Sorry if you offered to be my beta and I said ok, cool, thanks or whatever but I couldn't wait any longer!!! I had to get it posted and thanks to Jessica and faith, I did!!! Hooray!!! round of applause


	17. Creeps, Freaks and axe murderers

Author's Note: Wasn't the last chapter the sweetest thing ever?! I thought the last line was totally corny but then again, I might just be bitter… Thanks to all of you guys who read and reviewed! You guys rock my socks for reals!

BPOV:

I love the rush I get when I run. It feels so refreshing and exhilarating. Edward and I ran towards Edward's car side by side. I keep thinking about the kiss. Pretty sweet, huh? But seriously, when I think about the kiss, I think about being close, and we all know what closeness means to me, right? Daniel…and I just find it hard to get close to anyone. 

Would you want to get close to people when you're heart has been ripped out brutally and stomped six feet underground after which, it is rotting and being eaten by worms and moles and other underground creatures?! Yeah. Didn't think so.

I was so deep in thought that I tripped right when we got out of the dense foliage! Crazy. I braced myself for the impact of the soft, dirt floor and my face, closing me eyes. After awhile, I felt no impact and wondered what the hell just happened. I opened my eyes to see Edward grinning down at me, holding me. I smiled, blushed, and thanked him all at the same time. I'm a pretty good multitasker.

"You okay, Bella?" he asked, concerned. Isn't that so sweet?! I think I melted a little bit…okay fine. A lot.

"Fine---a little embarrassed but fine." I answered, smiling and getting on my own two feet. He chuckled but held onto my hand, which seemed to fit so perfectly in his. No. I can't be having these thoughts. The only thing that thoughts like this lead to are love and the only thing that love leads to is pain. I think---no, I _know_ that I've had enough pain in this lifetime. Well, last lifetime but---you know what I mean!

Edward walked to the passenger side of his shiny silver Volvo and helped me in, making my undead heart flutter. Did this happen the last time I was with him?! I tried so desperately to remember while Edward drove that I hadn't realized that the car had stopped…and that I wasn't at my house. Gee, Edward is just full o' surprises today isn't he?

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" he answered, looking straight into my eyes. It's kinda…dazzling. It took me a moment to become coherent.

"Where are we?"

"My house."

"What are we doing at your house?" I asked, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"Whatever we feel like doing."

"Oh." I looked up and into his eyes. I smiled as his eyes glazed over and got out of the car. Did my eyes glaze over like that when he looked at me? I am an idiot.

I looked around. The Cullen house is in the forest. There were trees everywhere. His house was big. Big and white. It had columns in the front and large floor to ceiling windows, most of which were covered by expensive looking drapes. It looks elegant, almost too elegant to live in. I stared at the house for a few more moments before looking over at Edward who was looking over at me. I blushed again. It's times like these that I really hate that ability. He smiled and took my hand, leading me up to the front door and into he house. The inside of the house looked a lot less…cold than the outside. It looked very lived in. There was a set of tan, suede furniture and a large plasma screen TV. There was a rug on the floor. It made me smile. "You have a really nice house."

"Thank you. It's nowhere as big as yours, but it's sufficient." He smiled and sat down on the couch, bringing me with him. We all know how coordinated I am, right? Okay, well, knowing this, it's easy to predict that I fell on Edward instead of the couch.

I buried my face in my hands, very embarrassed now. "I'm so, so sorry, Edward."

I could hear and feel his chuckle. It made his chest rumble pleasantly. He brought my hands away from my face and smiled softly at me. Somehow, I managed to get over my embarrassment and smile back. It was slow-almost like we weren't moving at all but we were- we leaned towards each other unconsciously and soon we were kissing. His lips were so soft and inviting and I just couldn't help it. Soon, I felt myself wearing down and giving in. But right as I felt completely comfortable, a sudden image of Daniel and that blonde floozy together in bed popped into my mind and my eyes darted wide open and I tore away from Edward.

I could see his forehead crease with anxiety. "Bella? Was that too much?"

I shook my head 'no' and jumped slightly when he took my hand in his.

"Was it something I did?"

I shook my head again.

"Talk to me, please?" he pleaded. I looked over at him and he looked so worried. It made my heart melt.

I leaned over and gave him a hug. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry, Edward. It's nothing."

He looked at me, not entirely convinced. "Are you sure?"

I didn't know what to do. I barely knew him. But I feel like I've known him my whole life, alive and undead both. In the end, I decided that I wouldn't tell him. We weren't dating or anything. I wasn't his girlfriend. Maybe later I will tell him. "Yeah; I'm sure."

I could see him debating with himself whether or not to continue on the matter or not. "Okay. Bella?"

"Hmm?" I looked over at him after sitting upright on the couch next to him.

"You can talk to me."

I sighed and looked down, twiddling my thumbs. "I know. M-maybe I can tell you later."

"You can't tell me?"

I hesitated. " I can't."

"Alright. I am not going to pressure you into telling me anything, but I need to know that you're okay."

I smiled weakly. "I'm fine. I have to go home now; I'll see you tomorrow, Edward."

I stood up and Edward did the same. I shook my head. "I am going to walk. You don't have to take me."

He shook his head. "I can't let you walk home all alone. There are creeps, and freaks, and…psycho axe murderers out there."

I smiled, walking to the door with Edward following me. "I'm a vampire, in case you've forgotten. I can take down any psycho axe murderer in a heartbeat. But thank you for worrying too much. I'll see you tomorrow." I leaned up and pecked his lips, making him smile and get the glazed look in his eyes. It made me giggle. He snapped out of his daze and smiled at me. I waved as I made my way down his driveway and into the forest. After awhile, I found my way out and looked around, finding the road familiar and beginning my way home.

I thought as I walked, as most people do when they are alone and walking. But there are too many thoughts and they are too jumbled to tell you. I'm sorry because I know that you all are so interested in me and wanted a detailed description of my thoughts. Well, to cram it all into a nutshell, I thought about Edward, kissing Edward, being close to Edward and being close to anybody really…

When I got home, it was seven-thirty. We were going hunting in thirty minutes, and they were still at the park! I reached into Tristan's mind. _We have to go hunting in thirty minutes. Don't forget._

_Bella?_

_No, The Grim Reaper._

_Is it my time to go?_

_Tristan! Just be back here at eight, okay? Aaron was really looking forward to some quality time._

_Ha. Okay. I'll tell everyone. Don't worry about it Bella. Chill. Don't get your panties in a wad…hm…where'd you go with Cullen?_

_I thought we were all on a first name basis…_

_Where'd you go?_

_I'll tell you later…_

_Bella! Bella! Bella Marie Swan Brooke, talk to me now!!_

I just ignored him and pulled away from his mind. He is so weird sometimes…I heard the car coming miles away before it actually arrived in the driveway. Aaron was coming back from the hospital. Seconds later, he was in the house. "Hey, Bella."

"Hi Aaron. Good day at work?" I asked him, getting up and giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. We plopped down on the couch and Aaron told me about one of his patients, a young boy who had broken his arm. "Poor kid. What happened?"

"His name is Dylan. He says that he fell down the stairs. His dad insists that he fell down the stairs."

"He didn't fall down the stairs…" I stared at my hands, which were lying in my lap.

Aaron sighed. "No, I looked into the Dylan's past; His father was beating him and had ended up throwing the him down the stairs."

I gasped. "Is he ok? Is it only a broken arm? How old is Dylan? Are we going to put him in a foster home? Aaron, what's going to happen?"

"Bella, calm down. He is in the hospital right now. I told the people down at the hospital that he might have a serious condition and that I need to examine him further. He's six years old and in first grade. I don't know if we could put the poor boy in a foster home. I have no proof that his father is hurting him. Neither him nor his sister."

"He has a sister too? This is horrible! But what about the bruises? There _are_ bruises aren't there?"

"Cuts too but they can easily blame it on the fall down the stairs."

"Oh my gosh. This is so horrible. Do you think that I could go with you to work tomorrow?"

"Bella-"

"Please, Aaron." I pleaded.

"I don't want you to interfere with this. If they don't go to a good home, I know you will be hurt."

"No. Maybe…maybe we can, you know...turn them." I looked down, scared of his answer. Aaron never believed that we should turn anyone unless necessary.

"Bella---"

"Well, Aaron, this is a necessary situation isn't it?"

He thought about it. He answered slowly, "I guess. We'll see if you can come with me to work tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright." That's a yes. It's always a yes for me. Score.

"They're coming." Aaron said.

"Good."

"Why weren't you with them?"

"I was."

"But you're not now."

"Yeah."

"So…"

"So…"

"Come on, Bella! I ask because I don't invade your privacy."

I laughed. He always uses that excuse when he wants to know something and doesn't use his power. "I was with Edward."

"Ohhhh. Mhm. And you did a little humpty bumpty…"

I laughed. "I cannot believe you just said that. You know what century we're in! You're young enough to go to night clubs!"

He laughed his deep throaty chuckle. " What should I call it then?"

"You should call it nothing because we did nothing."

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "You did nothing?"

"Yep."

"Nothing with Edward?"

"Yep."

"Edward, who probably has UST."

"Aaron! Not funny!"

"I thought it was." Tristan said from the doorway. Jason, Elizabeth, Vincent, Aiden and Kristen all filed into the living room.

"Where we going, dad?" Kristen asked, jumping on his lap and giving him a kiss.

"We are going to the northern part of the hunting grounds that we usually go to."

"Awesome." Jason said under his breath but being in a house of vampires, nothing goes unheard.

Tristan laughed. " We all know that you like it because there are lots of rabbits over there."

"You drink from wolves!"

"Better than rabbit."

Elizabeth laughed and patted Jason's arm. "Nice try, honey. We'll get him next time."

"I drink from rabbit!" Kristen spoke up.

"You're little, kiddo. Jason's a man! Men don't drink rabbit." Tristan explained, patting her head.

"You're such a jackass, Tristan." I rolled my eyes and got up, going to change out of my white outfit into a black pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt and coming down a second later.

"A sexy jackass!" He replied.

"Oh please." Jason groaned.

"What? Don't start with me, Jason."

"I'll start with whoever the hell I want to start with!"

"You both don't start this stupid thing or I will…" Elizabeth trailed off as she whispered what she might do if they started.

Their eyes bugged out comically and they immediately stopped bickering.

"Let's get going." I suggested and we all filed outside. The air was cool and there were clouds out, a threat of light rain. We all looked at each other, and in a blink of an eye, we took off running in the same direction.

**Author's Note: Yes. So there it is. Another kiss and some worrying and axe murderers. Thank you so much to my wonderful betas: Murmmer,**** Jessica LaFreniere, and Vampirenvy9. You guys rock really hard!!! Thanks for your great betaing!!! It's really appreciated!!! **


	18. Hunt

BPOV 

We ran, the wind rushing past, cool and refreshing. I took slow breaths, filling my lungs leisurely with the crisp air. We stopped at the small clearing that we always met at. I looked over to see that I was the first one there. Then, seconds later came Tristan. He grinned cheekily, quickly resuming his usual laid-back stance.

"You just can't keep up, can you?" I smiled at him, strolling over and leaning a hand against him, as if he were a wall.

"Baby, I can keep up. I can go beyond keeping up. Would you like to see?" Tristan grabbed my hand and waggled his eyebrows lasciviously. Maybe we were like brother and sister, but we're not. We're just close. Really, really close. Sexual jokes- it's cool…well not really but it's not disgusti-wait…it is kind of disgusting. Well…whatever. What I'm trying to say is, it's not out of bounds.

"Haha. Maybe another day." I replied.

I heard a giggle and turned around. Kristen was standing there with her little hands covering her mouth, laughing. "Ohhhh," she exclaimed, drawing the word out, "Tristan is flirting with you Bella."

I shook my head. "No. No, he's not. He's just…being Tristan."

Tristan rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his curly black hair. He repeated the action and this time said, "Damn, I'm sexy."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him. Aiden appeared next to Kristen and smiled at the scene before him. Next came Vincent. After, Jason and Elizabeth ran in, holding each other's hands. Aaron was the last one there and it began to drizzle lightly.

"Getting slow for your old age, Aaron." I smiled at him.

"Shut up, Bella. Respect your elders." He replied.

Elizabeth laughed and once everyone got themselves together, Aaron cleared his throat to speak. "Ok, guys. We split up and meet back here once we're finished feeding, alright?"

Everyone agreed and set off, predators of the night. My senses seemed to heighten to an extreme alertness. I could hear every little drop of rain hitting the green earth. I hated the rain. The deer always hide and then you always find them in groups. It makes me feel bad that I kill one of their family members and there is nothing that they can do about it. It is primal instinct. It is all natural and just comes. You can't stop once you've gotten the feel of it. It takes over your senses and you can't control it. It-it's exhilarating.

The scent of deer filled my nose and I followed it quietly. Each step I took-lighter than air. I found three of them in a little cave, two fawns and the mother herself. I felt myself run up and grab the mother by then neck, sucking her dry within seconds. The two fawns ran but not far or fast enough. I ran to the two and drank their blood fervently. I left them there-they would be finished off by nature. I went back to the clearing. I looked around to see that I was the last one there.

"Geez, Bella. Took you long enough." Tristan said.

"Shut up. It's raining. Deer don't like rain." I replied, crossing my arms.

"Neither do rabbits!" Kristen pouted. "I only got seven this time."

"DAMN!" Jason exclaimed. "I only have five on a usual basis. How many do you have Kristen?"

"Eleven." She answered sheepishly.

"How was the wolf?" I asked Tristan and Aaron.

"Good. They're particularly feisty today…" Aaron answered me, scratching the back of his head.

"You're just too old now. They were fine for me." Tristan is such a wisecrack.

"Elizabeth?" I asked politely.

"Yeah. The bear was good. It was raining so I didn't do so well…"

"Lets get out of the rain, guys." Aaron suggested, looking at Elizabeth. She sighed and looked up, willing the rain to go away. Within seconds, the clouds cleared up and the moon shone brightly.

"Good job, sweetie." Jason smiled at her and she laughed, slinging her arm through his.

"Let's head home then!" Vincent yelled and in less than the blink of an eye, he was gone. Followed by the rest of us.

**Author's Note: Yes, I know. Very short chapter. It's ok. I promise to update soon! And I want to thank my betas! I love them so much! They do such a great job!**


End file.
